


Dance Dance Dance

by OnceUponACaskett



Series: Clexa Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skaikru celebrations are certainly different. And Lexa finds herself mesmerized by one, Clarke Griffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Dance Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on clexaffsource.tumblr.com
> 
> Clarke is dancing seductively to a song and Lexa is mesmerized and intrigued

Lexa sat off to the side and observed the Skaikru’s way of celebration. Many had their inhibitions loosened thanks to the two boys called Monty and Jasper who were able to create an incredibly strong alcoholic drink. She herself had had some of the distasteful concoction. She remembered how she’d had to fight off a wince as the liquid burned her mouth and throat on the way down. Her mind had started to become fuzzy after only a cup full so she’d stopped drinking it immediately. It wouldn’t do for others to see the Commander acting like a drunken fool if she had continued.

The Skaikru—particularly what was left of the 100—had no qualms about their own increasing drunkenness. Raven had even managed to put together what she called a “stereo system” and was able to scrounge up music that used to be played long before the bombs were dropped on the Earth.

Lexa didn’t exactly see the appeal in the music playing through the stereo. It was unlike anything she had heard before. The Skaikru, however, found much enjoyment from it if their actions were anything to go by. Lexa was entirely unimpressed by their so-called dancing. They just kept moving back and forth in awkward or ridiculous ways. She scanned her eyes over the crowd of teenagers and the sight she landed on nearly made her heart stop.

Out of her dirty battle clothes and dressed in a pair of tight-fitting pants and tank top that hugged her every curve, Clarke was dancing with a few people whose names Lexa knew not. In one hand, she held a cup that Lexa assumed was filled with alcohol. The brunette’s eyes raked over the blonde’s body; landing on her hips as they swayed to the music. As she moved her gaze up, Lexa was stunned to realize that Clarke was looking over at her.

She’d gotten caught staring.

Lexa knew she should’ve been embarrassed, but the way Clarke looked at her with hungry eyes left no room for any feelings other than arousal and desire. She licked her lips and swallowed hard, trying to replenish the moisture that had seeped away and left her mouth dry. It seemed that the knowledge that Lexa was watching her had emboldened Clarke even further than the alcohol coursing through her system.

She drained her cup and carelessly tossed it to the side and away from the dance area. With both hands free now, she began to run them all over her own body, the hem of her tank top lifting slightly to show off the skin of her midriff. Oh how Lexa was just _dying_ to run her tongue over it. When Clarke tangled her hands in her hair and glanced back at her, Lexa almost lost it right then and there. Removing her hands from her hair and biting her bottom lip, Clarke slowly walked away from the dancing mass of people, tossing a “come hither” look over her shoulder at the other girl.

Lexa, entranced by her, immediately stood to follow, giving her guards the signal to remain where they were. She was just a few paces behind Clarke, suddenly realizing that they were headed for the blonde’s quarters. As Clarke strode right in, Lexa hesitated at the entrance. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the room, her eyes locking with Clarke’s as the blonde uttered two simple words that brought a soft smile to her face:

“I’m ready.”


End file.
